The Vampire's Nest
by VampiricRemilia
Summary: Just a little something to get me into writing again. Remilia Scarlet sets out to find a group of vampire hunters before they lay siege to her mansion. in the meantime, Patchouli tries to look after Flandre and tells stories about her past. This will contain my spin on various character's backgrounds, none of it is canon.
1. Chapter Zero

The smell of burning was filling the fresh mountain air. All that could be heard was the sounds of crackling, crying, and bullets ricocheting from the ground and up the mountain. The sound of running, stomping all over the flower filled field. Trees were burning and falling around what was a tranquil area. A woman brushed herself down and pushed her hair back out of her face. She had a blank expression, as if she was simply watching a normal summer's day. She didn't seem phased by the burning or the smoke at all.

One lone girl sat, tears falling down her face, staring at what used to be her beloved home just moments before. What kind of monster could do such a thing to such an innocent girl? Why would someone want to destroy the beautiful land that was Gensokyo? As these thoughts rushed through her head, a voice shouted a command.

"She isn't here. If we don't find her soon, she could get a pre-emptive attack on us. We will NOT let our mark escape. Move onwards."

The girl watched the figures leave through the thick black smoke they created. She really didn't understand anything. She needed to gather her strength. As her head fell towards the patch of flowers in front of her, her vision became blurry as she slipped out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: Initiative

"I told you earlier, I don't know where it is. There are thousands of books here and if yours happens to get lost among them, that's your problem." A figure recited without removing her gaze from the thick brown book she was holding. Dressed in what seemed to be nightwear, she did not look out of place in the dimly lit library. She wore a violet dress and a nightcap with a crescent moon attached to it. She looked like she had spent more time here than the hundreds of bookshelves towering over her.

"Now Pache, is that really a way to address the mistress of the mansion?" replied another figure, a silhouette in the candlelight, with a slight smile.

"Patchouli quickly lowered her book and peered over it with her enchanting purple eyes. Blushing slightly she shuffled a little and looked around her.

"Lady Remilia... How strange for you to be spending your night wandering down here. Is there something you're looking for?"

Patchouli respected Remilia, and was grateful she allowed her to live in the mansion. Here she could enjoy reading and writing books for as long as she pleases, with almost no interruptions. Remilia stepped closer, now glowing beside the candle, and looked at her closely. Remilia wore a pink dress, a mob cap and had short light blue hair. The strange part about her appearance was the black bat wings on her back, and the fangs resting on her lower lip.

"I'm looking for assistance. I've learned that this mansion isn't safe. Vampire hunters have been seen searching around Gensokyo the last couple of days. If I don't do something about them, they'll find their way here and a massacre is sure to unfold..." Remilia's tone had become much more serious, and her eyes flickered red as she clenched her fist tightly.

"Vampire hunters, huh? I'm sure they wouldn't mind bending their target criteria to taking care of witches, given the chance... I'll accompany you; we'll fight together like we used to do!" Patchouli rose to her feet. She won't let this library come into any danger, she thought.

"No, you mustn't come with me. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to stay here and keep some kind of defence. If they get hold of her, you know what might happen. We can't allow that kind of destructive power to be let loose in that kind of situation. Existence itself may be at stake here!" Replied the vampire pleadingly.

"I understand." Answered Patchouli after some thought. "Nobody will find out about her existence, never mind harm her. You have my word."

With a smile and a bow, Patchouli sat herself back down and picked up her book. Remilia, with a stil troubled expression, headed out of the library and out of the mansion.

"It's going to be a long night, but I'll make sure the hunters become the hunted."

She took a deep breath, and then shot into the air. Her wings spanned much further in width than her body did height. She glided away towards the lake besides the mansion, becoming nothing but a silhouette under the moon.

In the basement of the mansion, there was something so powerful yet innocent, it could unintentionally destroy everything in sight. When frightened, happy, sad, excited, depressed, almost any form of emotion you can think of... It becomes dangerous. This thing was Flandre Scarlet, Remilia's younger sister. With the mental age and physical appearance of a child, she loved games and wanted to play often. But Flandre's idea of playing was attacking people in full force and often dismembering or exploding them. She held the power to destroy any physical thing by simply clenching her fist.

She wore a red dress, a pink cap, had her sister's red eyes and blonde hair a little longer than Remilia's. Her wings were much more colourful, with different coloured crystals set on them.

There were sounds of footsteps getting louder and louder coming towards the basement. Flandre jumped up and hurried towards the locked door.

"Oneesama have you brought food? I've been waiting! Fufufu I hope its cake again!" Flandre was rambling innocently. It would be hard to notice how unstable she really is.

"Oh, so you must be Remilia's sister, I've wanted to meet you for a long time." Patchouli replied to the little girl, not unlocking the door but moving her face close to it.

"Huh? Who are you! You're not my oneesama! An intruder! Do you like to play? Play with me, play with me!" Flandre's eyes were glowing with excitement, and she started banging on the basement door.

"I live in the library here, I'm not an intruder! The lady has gone on a trip for a little while and asked me if I can keep an eye on you. How about I make you some cake? Then we can maybe play afterwards?" Patchouli had always been curious about Flandre, and after meeting her she was a little worried the girl might be too much for her to handle.

It's probably a stupid idea to bring such a powerful being out of her nest, Patchouli thought to herself. But if there's going to be an attack, it's best to make acquaintances sooner rather than later. If something happens and she gets out, she'll assume I'm an enemy.

With a beaming smile, Flandre nodded and Patchouli cast a strange looking symbol on the front of the basement door. Then, it flung open and Flandre skipped out happily. They both made their way towards the kitchen in what would be silence if it wasn't for Flandre's joyful humming.

"Okay, let's get started." Patchouli muttered unenthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 2: Ambush

Remilia had been flying all night, searching for someone or something to help her with her search. She was even starting to doubt any kind of danger was here at all. That was until she saw a hut on fire at the base of a nearby mountain. She sped towards the smoke as fast as she could, ready for anything.

"You're back for more huh? Bring it on!" shouted a nearby voice. Before Remilia could find the source of the sound, a laser shot past her head. Narrowly avoiding what would have been a fatal hit. She turned around and saw an impish girl with wings both on her back and side of her head, readying another laser.

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that to beat me, little imp." Remilia remarked before moving closer to the girl.

Remilia became encased in a scarlet circle of bullets, and began firing them in a sequential pattern towards the imp girl.

"Gah! That's amazing!" shouted the girl as she darted left and right, desperately dodging the small red beams.

"Just who are you, anyway? You don't seem like you're with the girl from before!" the imp questioned. She pulled the white sleeves up on her black dress.

"Wait, girl from before? Tell me what happened here!" demanded Remilia, taken off guard.

The imp girl took this opportunity to shoot off a beam of light towards her, ending her scarlet rotation.

"I'm not telling you anything, it's people like you that caused my home to be burned down. All I wanted was to cause mischief among the fairies, and this is the punishment? It's just way too much. Please just leave here..." The girl fell to her knees and stared at the floor.

Remilia stopped for a moment, then sat by her and said softly, "I need to know what happened because I think the one who did this to you is the same person I'm trying to kill. Don't you want your vengeance? I can help you if you help me." Bargaining like this seemed to be the only lead Remilia had, and she wasn't about to give it up.

"I don't care about revenge, I care about my home!" The discussion was starting to get a little heated.

"What's your name? I own a huge mansion, if you help me I'll allow you to stay there for as long as you need." Remilia would stop at nothing right now to ensure she got the information she needed, even if that meant having this imp running around the mansion.

"Really? You'd do that for me? Alright!" She seemed much happier at the thought of living in a mansion. Compared to the remains of this hut, a mansion will be like another planet for her to live in.

"I'm called Koakuma, but Kuma is fine. A silver haired woman barged into my home around noon along with a bunch of strange men. They all seemed well equipped but I had to fight for my home you know? I had to!" She began tearing up slightly again, but held it back and continued.

"I was no match for her, she was a true professional. You know? I think they were looking for someone specific."

"Yeah, that sounds like the person I'm searching for. Which way did they go?" Remilia asked trying to sound as casual as possible. She wanted nothing more right now than to tear that silver haired woman apart and have her for a very late dinner.

"They headed that way, towards the mountains. Are you going to follow them?" Kuma ran her hands through her long red hair and sighed.

"I guess I better follow you, then. You can't manage it alone." Her personality was starting to shine through.

"I'm sure I can manage just fine, little imp. But you're welcome to join if you must. Although, a word of warning; I intend to devour each and every one of them and teach them to truly fear the Scarlet family. It's going to be more than graphic." Remilia bared her fangs a little and raised an eyebrow comically.

"I've seen enough today to be ready for anything." Kuma replied with a slight smile.


End file.
